Secret Promise
by Paigeskullfist
Summary: Something i came up with when i was bored... don't judge me


**BTW This Story takes place about 5-7 years later after Chibiterasu defeated Akuro. I brought Kurow back to life in this story so yeaaaaaaah.**

"Hey Kagu! I need to tell you something," said Nanami.

"What is it?"

"I need advice. I really like Kuni and I want to tell him but I don't know how."

"Come here," Kagu gestured towards a couch. "I think that he should make the first move not you."

"I know but he's kinda quiet about romance and stuff so I think I should just do it. Besides the guy doesn't always make the first move."

"I know that but what if he likes someone else. If that's the case then I know he'll have trouble turning you down." Kagu knew that Kuni had a lot of girls in his life ever since the downfall of Akuro. What if Nanami just wasn't the one?

"You're right maybe I should just give up on him liking me." Nanami knew that she was a mermaid and that she probably didn't belong with a human. Also Kuni had a ton of other pretty girls to choose from like Kagu. She always thought how lucky Kagu was to have such a great body and a pretty face. She attracted men wherever she went.

"Hey hold up, I never said that you should give up! You're not ugly you know. I say that you have a pretty good chance of Kuni liking you!"

"Really? I mean I know that I'm ok but that's the thing. Some girls out there are absolutely perfect in every way like you," she blurted out.

"Are you kidding me Nanami? I'm not near perfect." Kagu started laughing. She couldn't believe that Nanami was worried that Kuni might like her.

"Hey it's true! Don't laugh at me! It's just you attract men wherever you go and they look at me and think… she could use a little work or… she could be more hotter or whatever."

"Hey look I see Kuni staring at you sometimes. I think that he likes you so you should probably just wait and see what happens. Maybe you could even give him some signs."

"Easy for you to say. I'm just so impatient. I want to know if he likes me or not right away or I'll probably end up exploding." She sighed. "You are so lucky that you're not crushing on anyone. It's so stressful!"

Kagu blushed. She actually was crushing on Kurow. He was so damn sexy. Every time she looked at him she would melt in his gorgeous sapphire eyes. She wished she knew what he hid under his dark blue jeans.

While Kagu was fantasizing about Kurow Nanami noticed the dark red blush that appeared on her face.

"Oh I see. So who's the lucky guy Kagu," she said teasingly.

"Shut up," she said while playfully shoving her in the shoulder. "Fine you better not tell anyone. I really like Kurow."

"O my gosh," she squealed. "You guys are perfect for each other." Nanami knew that Kurow and Kagu were friends but in the past few months they've been getting closer to each other. They were even hanging out more.

Kagu blushed again. "Anyways back to you and Kuni. Just wait. Maybe I can try to get some info out of him ok."

"Thanks Kagu you're the best! Oh and promise me another thing."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone what we just talked about."

"I promise but you better keep me and Kurow a secret too!"

"Yeah don't worry about it," she giggled.

Kagu left the room and walked to her dorm. She could not believe that she had just told Nanami her biggest secret. She was sure she could keep it though. She was good at stuff like that. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

She got up and opened the door. What she saw shocked her a bit.

"Hey Kagu," said Kurow. He flashed one of his killer smiles.

"Hey Kurow. What are you doing up this late," she asked. It was past ten o clock. Usually everyone was in bed by now.

"Oh one of my roommate's friends came and took my room so I was wondering if I could…uh share your room."

Kagu could tell that he felt a little nervous. She would be too if she had to ask a boy if she could share his room… and his bed.

She smiled and said "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks," he said.

Kagu closed the door and sat on her bed. She patted the space next to her inviting him to sit down. "So tell me why are you up so late?"

"Oh just talking with Kuni. We got a little sidetracked." Truthfully Kurow heard the conversation that Nanami and Kagu a few moments ago. He didn't hear much only muffled voices since they had the door shut. He heard about Nanami asking for love advice so he was set on learning who she had a crush on.

"Kuni… about him do you know who he likes? I know he likes someone because he's been a little jumpy lately but you know." She was starting to get a little suspicious. When she was going to see Kuni she ran into him and he told her that he was going to sleep. It's weird how he suddenly mentioned him.

"I think he likes Nanami personally," he said. Suddenly he was pinned down by two toned arms.

"You were listening to our conversation weren't you?" She glared at him. She knew that he must've been listening to them. Suddenly they were wrestling each other on top of the bed.

Unfortunely since Kurow was much stronger than her he managed to pin both her arm to the bed post. She blushed realizing that if Kurow heard the conversation he probably heard her confess that she had a crush on him.

"I have you trapped so tell me," he whispered. His face was only inches away from her ear and neck.

She had her back facing him with her butt slightly in the air. She was so embarrassed yet turned on by this. Kurow's hot breath on her neck got her so horny. She felt her clit get soaked with her juices.

He gently kissed and suckled on her neck as his hands traveled down to the belt of her shorts. He quickly unbuckled them exposing her lacy black panties. He quickly noticed how there was a damp spot on her panties. He decided to tease her a bit since he could.

"So are you going to tell me or what," he whispered in her ear. He roughly pressed his thumb against her throbbing pussy.

She let out a desperate needy moan. She felt her abdomen get tighter. "D- Don't," she stammered. She was panting heavily trying to keep control over herself as he played and teased her throbbing pussy. By now her thighs were coated with her honey. She was almost over the edge.

"Ugh … stop I'll ..~mmmmmm," she struggled to get words out of her mouth.

"You have one option Kagu **Submit."**

Kagu groaned as she realized that she forgot to shut the windows last night. She turned over and bumped into a warm lump. She opened her eyes and saw Kurow without any clothes. Suddenly she remembered the conversation they had last night.

The thing she didn't remember is what happened last night?

**Hope it was okay Thanks!**


End file.
